hellboyfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Witchfinder
Witchfinder é uma linha dequadrinhos sobre o personagem Sir Edward Grey. É um spin-off da série Hellboy. O título da série completa (embora raramente usado) é Sir Edward Gray, Witchfinder. História da Publicação Sir Edward Grey foi mencionado pela primeira vez em Hellboy: O Despertar do Demônio e desde então tem tido uma série de aparições relativamente menores em vários gibis da série Hellboy, às vezes aparecendo como uma figura encapuzada usando uma máscara. Grey foi destaque na primeira edição de Abe Sapien: O Afogamento. Mais tarde, naquele mesmo ano, a série Witchfinder estreou com o conto Murderous Intent no MySpace Dark Horse Presents #16. Este conto foi projetado para introduzir Sir Edward Grey com antecedência na minissérie A Serviço dos Anjos. Ambas as histórias foram escritas por Mike Mignola com arte de Ben Stenbeck. A segunda minissérie, Perdido Para Sempre, saiu em 2011, desta vez com John Arcudi cuidando das tarefas de escrita e John Severin com a arte. Esta foi a última banda desenhada completa da Severin antes de morrer. A terceira minissérie, Os Mistérios das Terras Estéreis, foi publicado em 2014. Esta história é única entre os títulos de Witchfinder, na medida em que não dá a Mike Mignola um crédito da escrita. Os Mistérios das Terras Estéreis foi escrito por Kim Newman e Maura McHugh com Tyler Crook em cuidando da arte. As páginas finais desta história ligam uma seqüência de flashbacks em Abe Sapien: The Shadow Over Suwanee, também desenhado por Crook. Beware the Ape, uma curta história ambientada entre Perdido Para Sempre e Os Mistérios das Terras Estéreis, foi publicada em maio de 2014 na Dark Horse Presents #36. Esta foi escrita por Mike Mignola com arte de Ben Stenbeck. Embora seja apenas uma pequena história, ela se liga com a maior mitologia de uma recorrente estátua Cthulhu-like (observados em Lobster Johnson: Tony Masso Finest Hour e vários histórias da série Hellboy and the B.P.R.D.). Em 2016, Chris Roberson tornou-se o escritor regular da série Witchfinder, iniciando com Cidade dos Mortos (com Ben Stenbeck nos deveres da arte). Mike Mignola ficou tão impressionado com o trabalho de Roberson no título, que ele foi convidado para escrever vários outros títulos também. A lista completa das histórias da série Witchfinder podem ser encontrados aqui: [[:Category:Witchfinder (Histórias)|Lista de histórias da '''Witchfinder']]'' #''In the Service of Angels'' #1 #''In the Service of Angels'' #2 #''In the Service of Angels'' #3 #''In the Service of Angels'' #4 #''In the Service of Angels'' #5 #''Lost and Gone Forever'' #1 #''Lost and Gone Forever'' #2 #''Lost and Gone Forever'' #3 #''Lost and Gone Forever'' #4 #''Lost and Gone Forever'' #5 #''The Mysteries of Unland'' #1 #''The Mysteries of Unland'' #2 #''The Mysteries of Unland'' #3 #''The Mysteries of Unland'' #4 #''The Mysteries of Unland'' #5 #''City of the Dead'' #1 #''City of the Dead'' #2 #''City of the Dead'' #3 #''City of the Dead'' #4 #''City of the Dead'' #5 Coleções Trade Paperbacks :veja também Witchfinder: Coleções Trade Paperback Todas as histórias da série Witchfinder dentro da continuidade são coletados em trade paperbacks eventualmente. Até agora, há três volumes com uma quarta que vem em 2017. Os encadernados padrão geralmente contêm um caderno de desenho ou galeria com um posfácio feito elo autor. en:Witchfinder